darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 28
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs 3/28/2012 06:38 PM The Tina Slipstream is situated in the corner booth, where it’s quite dark. Perfect camouflage for the black and lavender shaded femme. If not for the soft glow of her magenta optics and the drink in her hand, she'd really not be noticeable at all. Ramjet pushes his way into the bar and slowly makes his way through the crowd. His face forming his trademark scowl, he slowly makes his way to the bar and proceeds to order his poison of choice, 'Polyhex Meltdown'. He tosses some credits on the bar once the bartender returns with his drink. Slowly Ramjet scans the bar for a sign, any kind of sign of someone who he would want to share a drink with. The tables around are mostly all full, even some of the booths are as well. It seems only the corner booth, where Slipstream is holed up, has enough room for more occupants. Oddly though no one appears to be approaching the femme. Ramjet finally spies an open table, a small corner booth where only one set of optics pierce out into the smoky haze. Ramjet stares into the optics for a moment before making his way over... During his walk he takes a large sip of his drink. Pausing at the booth, Ramjet intones, "Mind if I join you?" Slipstream appears to snap out of some sort of self-induced deep thought process, "Hmm? Oh. Good cycle Ramjet." she offers, canting her head a bit to look up at the mech, "I suppose you can." Ramjet smirks as he slides into the booth. He roughly rests his drink on the table. "Good cycle to you Slipstream... " He leans forward on the table. "What has your processors all twisted up?" Slipstream takes a moment to sip from her glass of medium grade energon, then replies. "Thinking about how we are going to get that shuttle we need and minimum damage to the strike team." Ramjet nods his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah... that is going to be a neat trick... Don't suppose you have a stealth generator?" Ramjet attempts a friendly smile following his comment. Slipstream shakes her head to the question, "No I don't." she frowns a hint and gives a soft vent. "I think the key is whose shuttle is going to be easier to snag." Ramjet shrugs. "Now that is an open question... " He ponders. "It is my experience that easy things to steal fall into two categories, stuff people have forgotten about or stuff people think is well protected and therefore, become lax in guarding it." Slipstream idly swirls the energon in her glass as she looks at it, "And which do you think is the easier to take advantage of, that's presuming either is working in our favor?" Ramjet leans back in his chair and attempts to look casual. He smoothly grabs his drink, except he doesn't and energon spills out of the drink as he pulls it to his mouth. He attempts to play it off as he speaks. "The Autobots are pack rats... they will have everything guarded... " He ponders. "I am thinking we hit them where they don't expect it... The heart of Iacon!" Slipstream raises a hand to cover the giggle that escapes her lips briefly as you spill your drink. Wings shift behind her in an 'amused' position. Then a shake of her head as she reestablishes 'serious Slippy' face, "I doubt they let their guard down. This may require subtlety rather than brute force." Ramjet smiles even wider. "Exactly... " He takes another sip content at the giggle. "My thought is we pose as refugees... " He sips his drink again. "The Autobots constant weakness is their huge energon pumps. They almost never verify refugees... " He sips his drink once more and leans forward to close the gap between him and Slipstream. "Once there all we have to do is make our way to the Spaceport." Slipstream hmms softly to the idea, tapping a finger against the side of her glass. "Have you verified this as the truth or is that some rumor floating around?" she asks, "If it's the latter, we are asking to be found out and imprisoned." Ramjet leans backwards and smirks. "That is why we hedge our bets... make up some Crystal City ID's for ourselves. Their alliance will be beneficial to us." He takes one last gulp as he finishes his drink. He rattles the empty glass on the table as he eyes Slipstream. "The hard part is disguising ourselves. He motions to her wings. "Those are a giveaway." Slipstream smirks at the furthering of the plan, "An interesting concept, but how do we get our hands on an ID to counterfeit? Just up and kidnap some mech or femme and hope they are from there?" she asks, shaking her head again, "We'll have to stake out the city from a distance and wait for someone that's obviously from there." a quiver of her wings now, "Hmm yes, but those can be temporarily removed." she notes. Ramjet smiles slightly. "Glad to know they can come off... " He motions to his wings. "I never asked... " He smiles wider. "Well we have spies who can help with that... or staking out would work too... Get to know each other better." His smile widens further. "Maybe even spar once or twice while we wait." Slipstream pauses lifting her glass to her lips to peer at you intensely, "Now why would you want to get to know me better Ramjet hm?" she asks, then finishes her motion to finish off her drink. Ramjet smiles for a moment and then looks blank... His optics shift back and forth for a moment before settling on Slipstream. "Operational efficiency... .of course." He attempts to regain his confident smile after giving his response. Slipstream quirks the right side of her mouth a bit. The glass set down as she leans forward, locking optics with you. A hand slides forward and a finger just barely touches the underside of your chin. "Would you care to try again with the truth." Ramjet optics flash as Slipstream finger barely brushes his armor. "Oh, the truth... " What is even the truth... Primus does Ramjet even have the ability to articulate these thoughts... "I, uh, find you interesting... " He stumbles over the words as he continues. "You are a cunning warrior... I think we could make a good team." Slipstream cocks her head a bit, that quirk spreading just a hint more. "Better." she comments, withdrawing her finger while remaining leaning against the table. "I do believe the only way to test your thought it to see if it is possible to be a good team." Ramjet wasn't even aware he was holding in his intake air... he softly exhales as Slipstream withdraws her finger. He attempts to casually resume his relaxed lounging position. "Agreed... Shuttle heist is our first test?" He looks relieved when his replacement drink arrives. Slipstream considers a moment, then nods, "Yes. If you are asking me to be part of the strike team that is." Ramjet nods his head as he picks up his fresh drink. He sips his drink once, "Slipstream would you be part of my strike team? The pay is lousy, but the perks... " He leaves the sentence open as he sips again. "We don't have any perks other than the stunned looks of our comrades when we accomplish the impossible." He then lowers his voice. "So, your thoughts?" Slipstream chuckles softly and nods to the server to bring her another glass. "Could just as easily be sneers and jests that we failed. Best not to crow too soon Ramjet." she notes, "But you have me as part of your team. And I believe we need to do some staking out. Study both the location of the strike as well as find a civilian from Crystal City to borrow an ID to copy." Ramjet nods his head as he smirks. "Sneers and jests are temporary; people only remember your victories." He nods his head. "But you are right... we need to plan and be careful. We will only get one chance." Slipstream inclines her head as she leans back, away from you. "Exactly. No rushing into this. We cannot afford to make a mistake." she points out. The server arrives with her refill and she takes it, "Anyone else you are considering for the team?" Ramjet rubs his jaw. "Yeah, but you aren't going to like it." He swishes his drink as he leans backwards in his seat. He breaths in and lets out a sigh. "Echo." Slipstream peers at your even more intensely, then gives a sharp nod. "I see. Well he'll make a good.. distraction.. at least." she remarks. Ramjet matches Slipstream look. "Plus the Autobots have almost no file on him... " He smiles slightly. "Did you have anyone better?" Slipstream considers that point, then inclines her head, "Point made. Other than maybe getting Nitrogear there for sniper support, I've really no one else to suggest." Ramjet shrugs and nods. "Cross that bridge later? A sniper would be helpful. Could bail us out if something goes wrong." Slipstream takes a long sip of her drink, then responds with, "That is why I suggested it." Ramjet smiles. "Maybe we make them fight for it." He chuckles. "I'm not sure Air Commander would approve that... " Slipstream says, "You are more than likely correct. Best not to have a disapproving Starscream on our tailfins." Ramjet nods his head. "I'm sure he would grab some of our glory and distance if there is blame. Just how he likes it." Slipstream mms to that, a slight wing wiggle made, "I suppose he would indeed, but then I don't know the mech well." Ramjet smiles and nods. "Me neither... He just has uses for me... " He shrugs. "Mainly involves my fists." He glances around and leans in. "So, what were you really thinking about before I joined you?" Slipstream replies, "I already told you." Ramjet smiles slightly. "So you did, so you did." He leans back. "We all have our secrets I suppose... " He tips back his drink. Slipstream swirls her drink again, relaxing more as we chat. "Oh? And do you have a few you are hiding?" Ramjet smiles wider. "Me..no, I'm an open book." He chuckles. "But there are a few mysterious that rattle around in my head... " Slipstream hmms, finger tracing the edge of her glass, "Hmm, I may have to test you to see if your book truly is open or not." Ramjet optics flicker as he listens intently to Slipstream words. "Interesting... " He sips his drink again. "What about you? What do you think about when you aren't planning Shuttle heists?" Slipstream smiles slightly, "Oh I think about a lot of things, like how to impress the higher ups in order to gain rank." Ramjet sips his drink as he listens. "That is something worth thinking about, tell me Slipstream, what do you plan to do with your higher rank?" Slipstream looks thoughtful as she lifts her glass, "Gain more responsibility. Be entrusted with more important things. Show that a femme is as good at being a higher up as any mech." Ramjet nods his head as he listens intently. "Good goals." He smiles again. "I have no doubt you will be a fine Commander." Slipstream takes a long drag of her drink, draining half of it. She licks her lips and vents softly, "I hope to be. For now it is just a goal that I have for myself." Ramjet nods his head as he wraps his fingers on the table. "Those are good goals... " His optics flicker. "I need to make sure that I stay on your good side... " He chuckles softly. Slipstream sets her glass down, leaning forward slightly with wings perked high, "So far you are Ramjet." she assures. Ramjet smiles slyly. "Good. I want to keep it that way." He ponders for a long moment. "Have you always been a flyer?" Slipstream laughs at that absurd question. "Of course I have. I was built this way." Ramjet nods his head as he sips his drink. "From the moment your optics opened?" His hand motions towards her large and glorious wings. Slipstream says, "From the moment I came online. I am the last built in my line. We are all femmes."" Ramjet nods his head as he stares at her for a moment. "We?" Slipstream says, "My line are all femmes. Just ten of us." Ramjet nods his head as he sips his drink. "You know the other 9?" Slipstream chuckles at the question, "Of course I do. We came online together, we went to the same academy at the same time, were under the same roof and raised by older seekers." Ramjet continues to listen. "Tell me more... " He sips his drink. "Of what it is like being a young seeker." Slipstream stares at you a long moment like you have lost your senses, "Are you saying you were never young with siblings?" Ramjet smiles faintly as he sips his drink. "I was young once... never with siblings." Slipstream is silent for a few moments, then states, "Do you have a trine then?" Ramjet shakes his head. "No... " Slipstream says, "And why is that?" Ramjet sips his drink as he leans back. He offers Slipstream a very slight shrug. "I was activated in a different time and place... " He motions towards his nosecone. "The reason my head is shaped like this." He smiles again. "And not like the Air Commander." Slipstream inclines her head a little, "I would have to be blind not to know you are not like the Air Commander." she points out, leaning a bit more toward you. "So are there others with your unique body form? Or a similar nosecone?" Ramjet chuckles. "Thanks... I think." He shrugs slightly. "I have heard reports of others... but I only have met two. I guess you could call them my trine... but we don't view ourselves as such." Slipstream ahs to that, wings shifting slightly behind her. "Not ready to commit to them hm?" Ramjet tilts his head. "Commit?" Slipstream inclines her head, "The seeker trine dance. The trine bonding ceremony. You know." Ramjet looks confused. "Dance? There is a dance... " With that he pulls out his Seeker field manual and begins to look this up. "I knew I should have read all of this... " Slipstream shakes her head a bit, finding this just enlightening. "Well so you know I don't have a trine either. But I am young yet, so I have time to find the right fit." Ramjet looks at Slipstream for a moment. "Wait, aren't your sisters your trine?" Slipstream picks up her glass and examines the remains of her second glass of energon. "No, they are not. We argued too much and that wasn't conducive to being part of a functional trine." Ramjet glances around as he sips his drink. "Argue? What about?" Slipstream smirks to the query, "Would you believe it was as silly as who had better wings or who was prettier or which had better looking legs... " she chuckles softly, "Ah we were young as competitive too." Ramjet leans his head around the table to catch a glimpse of Slipstream's legs. "I doubt your sisters could compare... " He quickly glances up and looks at Slipstream. Slipstream shifts her legs self-consciously, "Oh I don't know about that." Ramjet reaches a hand behind his head and glances to the side as if embarrassed. "I, uh, do... " He coughs for a moment. "So... you have always been a Seeker?" Slipstream giggles into her drink before she finishes it off. She licks her lips, "You always been nervous around a femme?" she shoots back. Ramjet grins. "Me nervous!! Never!" His optics stare into Slipstreams, his facade slowly chips away. "Only you... " He says softly. Slipstream smiles very slowly, "Oh? And why is that?" Ramjet optics flicker as he studies her. "Because you are different.." He nods once at her. "Strong, confident, powerful. Different." Slipstream leans back now as she looks at you thoughtfully; a hand on the table drums its fingers a couple times. "Am I the only femme you have met?" Ramjet smiles. "No... " He sips his drink as he stares at her. "There were others, in the past... " Slipstream cocks her head a bit. "And?" Ramjet body goes straight at Slipstream's casual touch. "No... " he hangs his head slightly. "Nothing of importance now." He smiles slyly at her. "What about you?" Slipstream nudges the foot again. "Concerning what?" Ramjet optics flicker as continues to sit straight at the touch. "Con..concerning... others?" Ramjet asks almost as if a question to himself. Slipstream peers as she leans against the table top, leaning on her elbows, hands cradling her jaw line. "Are you asking me if I've been with a mech Ramjet?" Ramjet sets his drink on the table as he slowly nods his head. His optics flicker as the gaze into Slipstream. It is clear he doesn't trust his voice enough to speak, but rather uses his nod to agree to Slipstream's question. Slipstream let's you sit there in silence for awhile, her face unreadable. Then a soft, "No." is given. Ramjet seems too caught up in the moment to notice the dragging silence. However, his systems seem tense. Ramjet seems confused, because he can't solve this problem by hitting something... Finally, Slipstreams word softly swirls around him. He smiles ever so softly. "Me either... " He chimes in quietly after her. Slipstream nudges her foot against yours again. "Explains a lot." she points out. Ramjet moves straight again as she nudges his foot... His smile turns into a lopsided grin. "Explains what?" Slipstream says simply, "Your stammering, the nervousness, oh and the fact you aren't over on this side of the booth." Ramjet slowly slides out of his side of the booth and makes his way towards Slipstream's side of the booth. The darkness crowds his movement as he awaits Slipstream's next move. Slipstream smiles and shifts over to allow you to sit next to her if you so wish. Ramjet slides in next to Slipstream, careful not to crowd her too much. "Like I said your different... " Slipstream shifts her wings slightly, turning a bit as she sits more straight. "You are repeating yourself." Ramjet laughs. "We are going to point out all my flaws, we are going to be here for the next mega-cycle... " He offers her a smirk. "Tell me, Slipstream... why were you drinking alone?" Slipstream smirks to that, then shrugs her shoulders a bit, "I suppose that the others just find me worthy to sit with at this time. I'm still a relatively new recruit that hasn't quite proven herself." Ramjet chuckles. "Their loss then... " His optics drop to her lance. "That isn't proof enough?" Slipstream glances back at it, "No it's not." she admits. Ramjet shrugs again. "What will it take for you to prove yourself?" Slipstream smiles to that, "Many successful missions. Starting with the shuttle one." Ramjet leans over the table and pulls his drink towards himself. He lifts it in the air in a salute to Slipstream. "To new partnerships and successful missions!" Slipstream takes her empty glass to salute back. "Here here." Ramjet clinks her empty glance as he finishes his drink. "You know, I am not exactly the most popular seeker, here?" Slipstream says, "So what? Make it a goal to be if that's what you want." Ramjet smiles and nods. "Good point." He casually reaches an arm around the back of the booth. "Oh, I have other goals in mind... ones that are better than worrying about what others think." Slipstream hms and inclines her head, "And what other goals do you have?" she asks curiously. If she's bothered by the arm move, she doesn't indicate such. Ramjet keeps his arm relaxed behind Slipstream, without moving it closer or farther. "Similar to yours, but I see a glorious future for the Decepticons... one where others, tremble at our sight and respect us for wisdom." He smiles at her. "And other things, equally worthy." Slipstream shifts a bit, to face you a hint more. "Can I just settle for fearing my lance and respecting me for my lariat?" she inquires with a grin. Ramjet nods his head. "Of course." He matches her grin. "Plus I think I owe you a sparring match. My wounds should heal enough in the next cycle or so. Then you could teach me that fear and respect." Slipstream says, "Ah yes, I do own you one don't I? Yes we'll have to do that before we go off on that mission." Ramjet retracts his arm quietly as he nods. "I never forget a debt... doesn't me I will pay... " He adds a small laugh. Slipstream glances at the retreating arm, "We'll see." Ramjet smiles at Slipstream. "But our Sparring match should be fun... I think we will be evenly matched." He shrugs as if the thought of losing doesn't bother him. "Plus, I might learn a thing or two from a natural flyer." Slipstream flicks her wings, "I'm a natural flyer?" Ramjet glances at her wings and nods. "From what I've seen... yeah." He looks at her sideways for a moment. "And a natural warrior... " Slipstream's wings take on a sort of 'preening' motion. "Thank you." Ramjet shrugs slightly. "It is only the truth... " Ramjet glances down at his arm mounted chrono system. "Hmmm... I'm suppose to be on patrol in a moment." He offers Slipstream a lopsided grin. "This has been an eye opening cycle." Unsure, what to do next, he offers his arm to shake as Seeker's traditionally do to each other. "I look forward to such future conversations... " Slipstream places her hand on your forearm, gripping lightly. "Have fun finding Bots to ram into Ramjet." Ramjet with that, Ramjet stands... all of his swagger seems to have return. "You know me too well... " He lets out a deep laugh as he pushes his way out of the crowded bar. Only at the door does he pause, to look at Slipstream one last time... only her optics showing at that distance. He nods slightly in her direction as he slightly stumbles on the door way during his exit.